Inuyasha meets YuYu Hakusho (version two)
by lady pearl2005
Summary: For years Kurama has kept his friend Kagome out of the world of demons for her own safty, but when an ancient fued between two ancient demon clans arise and Kagome is caught in the middle it would seem that Kurama will have a lot of explaining to do. But it would seem that Kagome has some explaining to do as well like why she's dating the son of the demon the he depises. Inu/Kag


Inuyasha meets YuYu Hakusho (version two)

* * *

Prologue: Kagome's dismay

There are many things that I hold dear in this world, one of which is my dear and loving family. I care for my friends with all my heart but there is one thing in this world that I never counted on in my life. And that is getting involved in an ancient struggle between two demon clans or finding out that my best friend was actually an ancient fox demon. But that's not the weird part, no the weird part is falling in love with a half demon that has a nasty temper and is kinda hot. But let's start at the beginning of summer holiday when some weird stuff began to happen around the shrine.

_6:30am Sunday_

It was a peaceful morning around the Higarashi Shrine since no one was awake within yet. But that didn't mean that there wasn't any activity going on outside of the compound about three blocks away via the roof where two shadows converse.

"So this is the home of the little girl huh? Hard to believe that she will be the one to break the seal on our master and bring the world to its knees."

"Yes but we must convince her that joining us is the right choice. Those dogs won't have a chance of stopping us now."

Unknown to the shadows, a certain flea demon was in the process of heading towards his master to let him know what is going on and that they have a problem.

Meanwhile halfway across the city we find a certain fire apparition overlooking the city when he felt something hit his face and start sucking.

"Miserable little-, wait a minute you're a demon aren't you?"

"How dare you swat me you ungrateful…wait a minute, your Hiei aren't you? Thank goodness I found you. My master has requested that I bring you with me to his home at once."

"Now I know where I've seen you from, you serve the InuYoukai clan of demon world. You're that chicken servant Myuga aren't you?"

"Yes and it's important that I tell my master the news that the spider clan is planning to release their master and I'm not a chicken!"

"Whatever, alright I'll go to your master, not because of his order but because I have a score to settle with those damn spiders myself." And like the wind both Hiei and Myuga were gone.

Now in another part of town we find our favorite Spirit Detective down town with Kuwabara and Keiko shopping for ingredients for homemade pizza since they were studying the one subject that both boys hated with a passion: Ancient History.

"I don't see why we have to study history anyway. I mean what happened in the past has no effect on me. I mean it's not like half the mayhem that had happened back then was my fault." Yusuke was holding a basket that was filled with cheese, pasta sauce and herbs while Kuwabara was getting onions, peppers, sausage, pepperoni and parmesan cheese on another aisle.

"Yusuke look you and I both know that history is an important part of our studies and both you and Kuwabara are failing in that class. The teacher agreed to let both of you make up your history test by doing an oral report about the Feudal Era Japan. So unless you want to fail this class Yusuke I suggest you and Kuwabara find a subject about the Feudal Era to report on and fast. Your reports are due next week so you both have to decide and no you can't do a report of 'The Legend of the Wandering Samurai'. That reports been done to death."

Kuwabara then came back with the vegetables and the parmesan cheese and was about to put them in the basket when he saw a familiar red head in the aisle next to him.

"Hey isn't that Kurama in the next aisle? Wonder what he's doing here?" Both Yusuke and Keiko turned to see their fox friend was indeed in the next aisle which consisted of medicine and stuff that you would find in a first aid kit.

"Hey that is him but what's he doing down this aisle and who's the little boy with him?"

"Let's ask and find out, maybe he's babysitting for a friend of his mom."

As the group got closer they could hear the little boy going over a list of medicine that was in his hand.

"Now Gramps said that he needs something that will not only cure his stuffy nose, aches, sore throat and his cough all in one. And we need to find it and fast or else Gramps is going to make his homemade cough medicine again and we just got rid of the last batch he made two years ago." Kurama turned to the boy who looked very dismal at the thought of another homemade cure that was done by his grandfather.

"Well I'll give your grandfather credit, when he says that stuff will last a few years he means it. Now it would seem that they're out of the usual non-drowsy cough syrup so why not try this," Kurama then pulled a box down from the shelf and began to turn back towards the boy only to come face to face with Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara! What are you doing here and why are you holding a jar of black olives?" Kurama then saw Keiko and Yusuke right behind them as well.

"Big brother Shuichi who are these guys and who's the red head with the weird haircut and the face that resembles a train wreck?" As soon as that left Souta's mouth Yusuke was on the floor laughing his head off while Kuwabara was close to beating both Souta and Yusuke until Kurama stepped in.

"Souta now you know that's not nice. These are the new friends I was telling you about over dinner last night remember? The one on the right is Keiko and next to her is Yusuke and finally Kuwabara." Kurama saw Souta nod his head before introducing himself.

"Sorry about the hair and face comment. My name is Souta Higarashi; it's a pleasure to meet you. Shuichi has told my family nothing but good things about all of you."

"Well that's a first, so how do you know Ku-Shuichi. I mean he's never mention you or your family before." Yusuke had to quickly correct himself or else they would have one long story to tell this child.

"Well Big brother Shuichi has been friends with my family for a long time. In fact our mothers our old friends and kept in touch with each other since. But how did you meet with Shuichi anyway?" Souta looked from Shuichi to Yusuke before getting his answer.

"Well we met about a year ago when my mother was in the hospital remember?" Kurama saw Souta nod his head before he went back to the self with other cold medicine and remembered something his mother asked him to do.

"Hey Shuichi I just remembered that my mother wanted me to get some apples and brown sugar. She said she was making an apple pie this weekend. I'll be back in a bit then we can check out."

But before Souta could run off Kurama grabbed him by his jacket collar before he ran off.

"Now Souta just remember to only get the apples and the brown sugar, I don't want you anywhere near the magazine rack looking at comics again. Your sister almost skinned me alive the last time when you spent your whole months allowance on comic books and didn't get the peppermints she told you get. Now the apples and brown sugar and nothing else, understand?"

"Yes Shuichi and no comics." Souta then began to head back down the aisle where the baking supplies were thus leaving Kurama to fill in the gaps with his friends.

"So anything else you want to tell us my fine fox friend? Like who is the kid's sister that you mentioned before."

"Yusuke please understand that one of the reasons I've kept Souta and his family a secret is mainly because of all the weird stuff that seems to happen around here. That and Souta and his sister have spiritual power that could get them killed or attract evil from the deepest part of spirit world."

"Hey we understand Kurama, we were just curious that's all. But that kid's last name, Higarashi it sounds very familiar? Wasn't there a report a few years back about an accident involving a member of the Higarashi?" Kuwabara and Keiko thought about it and remember hearing about that a few years ago as well.

"Actually yes, the accident that you're referring to was a car accident that killed Souta's father. Around the time that my father had passed away my mother and I paid many visits to the Higarashi shrine and that's when I met Kagome who was the same age as myself. Kagome is my oldest friend and she and I share a few things in common; one she and I have both lost our fathers at a very young age and two we both hold a secret that could harm others. In my case my demon side and in her case the immense spiritual power that she wields. I began to notice Kagome's powers increase over the past few years since our first meeting and her powers have continued to gain in strength. I've taken some precautions in making sure their family is safe along with mine."

"So what exactly can this girl do, beside attract trouble with her power."

"Well her grandfather once told me about the legend of a priestess in their family that sealed a demon spider five hundred years ago. And it would seem that the same power of this priestess has been passed down to Kagome. But now I fear that something is about to happen to her and her family."

"What do you mean Kurama? You don't mean that this demon is trying to come back and finish what he started five hundred years ago?" Before Kurama could answer Botan popped up from right behind them and answered.

"Actually it's more like the rest of his family that are trying to remove the seal that holds him in that barrier."

"BOTAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Yusuke would have dropped the stuff in the basket if Keiko didn't grab it beforehand.

"Sorry about the sudden fright Yusuke but Koema wanted me to inform you of your next mission. And I'm sorry to say this Kurama but it involves you friend. As it turns out there have been several demons in the area of the Higarashi shrine in the past few days and it would seem that your friend is about to get involved in an ancient feud that has been going on since the Feudal Era I'm afraid."

"What do you mean, and what feud?" Kurama didn't like where this was going and knew that this was going to be bad.

"Well as it turns out the spider clan had a long standing enemy in the form of the Inuyoukai clan, to be precise the Dogs of the West."

"The Dogs of the West, they're still alive after all this time? And here I thought I could elude Sesshomaru for a few more years." Kurama saw the confused looks on his friends' faces and decided to explain until he saw Souta heading this way with a bag full of six different types of apples and a big bag of brown sugar that was not carried by him but by another boy around his age.

"Souta there you are, and here I thought you had gotten lost. And who is your friend here?"

"Oh…this is my cousin Kohaku. He and his family are visiting for a while and the only reason that he's here is to pick up some bandages for Sango. You remember my cousin Sango, the one that said that she would rip off your arms and legs, cut out your organs and feed whatever is left of you to pack of starving wolves if you ever hurt my sister."

"Of course, how could I forget someone who gives me such a colorful threat like that?"

Before Souta could say anything else, there was a small ringing coming from Kohaku. As it turns out it was his pager.

"That's weird, the only other person who has my number is Miroku and the last time he paged me, he ended up in with a black eye and a few bruises." Kohaku then looked at his pager and saw that it was from his sister and it was not good.

"Hey Shuichi I think we need to head home and now. My sister is on the war path right now and I think she's mad at you again for some odd reason." Yusuke and the others didn't miss the look of misery that was on their fox friends face.

"Yusuke I think I better go before something bad happens in the form of a very angry woman. I'll catch up to you later."

"Yeah sure you just be careful and we'll fill you in on whatever we find out later." And just like that they went their separate ways.

Meanwhile in the depths of Spirit World, we find Koema at his desk, shaking in fear at the Dog demon that was standing right in front of him that was with Hiei.

"I see you've heard about what has been going on in the past few days. But My lord I can assure you that we're taking precautions to ensure that monster never resurfaces again."

"Oh really then tell me why the girl remains unguarded even now? You and I both know that if they do get their hands on her then there is nothing to stop them from letting that monster out and destroying the world."

"I'm aware of that but the problem is that the enemy has already expressed his dislike for the guards that I chose to guard that area and stated and I quote 'My father will walk the earth once again and the Dogs of the West will bow at the might of our family."

"That still doesn't put my mind at ease nor does it put my eldest son in a better mood seeing how it is that you have in your employ a certain fox demon that he's been looking for. And then there is the matter of your last spirit detective nearly killing my daughter-in-law."

"Yes I'm very well aware of that incident and I'm relieved to find that she's in good health, but the truth of the matter still remains; this girl is about to get involved in this long going feud that has been going on for years. And as for you Hiei, why do you bare a grudge against the spider clan. I know for a fact that they aren't that stupid to mess with anyone as deadly as you."

"That may be true but they have something that belongs to me and I intend to get it back."

"Okay that seems like a fair answer."

Meanwhile in the land of the living, to be precise in the Higarashi household we find Kagome pacing back and forth with her cousin who is seeing several different shades of red at the moment.

"Kagome you have to calm down, quiet pacing and sit. Look I know this creep scared you but he won't get away with it. What is that guy's problem anyhow?"

"Sango Goshinki has been like that for a while along with the rest of his family. It's just a couple of months ago; they started getting stalker psycho crazy on me. But this is the first time that they've ever threatened me. Sango what am I going to do, this is getting out of hand. I mean what did I ever do to Goshinki's family?" Kagome felt her cousin place a hand on her back to comfort her before speaking.

"Look Kagome I can't say what's going on with that family, and when I do find out I'm going to break them all into tiny little pieces. But one thing I do know is that you have someone to watch over you and protect you. Now tell me about this guy that transferred to your class this year. Over the phone you made him sound like a jerk and a hottie all in one." Sango saw her cousin smile for the first time in twenty minutes, but before they could continue to talk Souta, Kohaku and Shuichi showed up.

"Well you guys are late. What took you so long to get here anyway?" Sango then turned her attention to Shuichi who was standing behind Kohaku.

"Hello Shuichi, I see you're still in good health."

"Yes and I see your ready to kill at the moment. Now care to tell me what's been happening around here and why Kagome looks like she's seen a ghost. What happened before we got here?" Kurama should have kept his mouth shut for he saw red in Sango's eyes before she answered him.

But before Sango could tell Shuichi off, the doorbell rang and Kagome shot up to open the door, leaving a confused Kurama and an equally confused Sango.

"Why the hell didn't you call me the minute those bastards showed up earlier? You know how dangerous they've gotten and yet you won't let me do anything about it! What kind of a guy would I be if I didn't beat the shit out of any guy that scares you and threatens you?"

"And who would that be at the door with the oh so colorful language?" Kurama turned to Sango and saw a smile on her face.

"That would be the one that has gotten the attention of my dear cousin in the past few weeks. I believe his name is Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho." The moment Sango said that name, Kurama saw red. He knew who this person was or rather what he was.

A few minutes later Kagome came in with a boy with snow white hair, amber colored eyes and a smug grin on his face with an arm around Kagome's waist, who was sporting a cute blush on her face.

"Shuichi Sango I'd like you both to meet Inuyasha Taisho. He's father and my father were old friends and he's been away in Europe studying abroad for a couple of years. But he wanted to continue his studies here." Kagome had a nice blush on her face and Kurama could tell that she was hiding something. But instead of Kagome answering, Inuyasha decided to add in his two cents to the conversation.

"The very first day that I started school, Kagome was the first person that I saw and I've yet to take my eyes off of her. And for good reason since that idiot Kouga started making passes at Kagome." Inuyasha saw the fire hidden behind Kurama's eyes and decided to continue.

"After a few weeks of getting to know each other, I asked Kagome out and she said yes. After that we've been together ever since. Kagome has now become my official girlfriend and I intend to make her very happy." Inuyasha held his cocky smirk on his face after he was through talking and saw that Kurama was ready to cut him down if he didn't shut up.

"Hey Kagome why don't we get some snacks and then you can finish telling me about this big news that you couldn't tell me over the phone," Sango then turned to the two teens in the room and told them plain and simple,

"Please don't kill each other while we're gone. I don't think Kagome would like the idea of cleaning up blood, so no killing understand." And like that Sango was gone to help Kagome in the kitchen leaving the two boys alone. Once they were out of hearing distance Kurama let his frustrations known.

"What are you planning to do with Kagome Dog? Kagome might not see what you are but I do, you're a dog demon. You're one of the Dogs of the West. There aren't many boys around here with silver hair and amber eyes, so talk dog." Kurama heard Inuyasha chuckle before answering him.

"Yes but to be technical I'm only a half demon. And so what if I'm one of the Dogs of the West. It's not like what's going on right now has anything to do with me. As far as I'm concerned I'm just stuck in a feud that my father started years ago. And I know all about you, Yoko. You've made quiet the impression on my older half-brother. I didn't think that anyone could make him as mad as he was then, thanks by the way. But answer me this, how is it possible for Goshinki and his family to be able to set foot on shrine grounds. Or for that matter how do they know about Kagome's power?"

"So you know about her power as well. I'm not surprised, seeing how it is that it was your families fault for getting her ancestors involved in this stupid feud in the first place."

"Hey I have no control over what my old man did a few years ago. And in any case it wasn't her power that drew me to her more like it was her gentle and warm glow. Kagome is a girl that only comes once every hundred years and I really like her."

"I'm glad to hear that, but back to the problem you mentioned earlier about Goshinki and Kouga. Kouga I can handle, Goshinki on the other hand is a problem. Goshinki has been around for a long time in demon world and how he ended up here in the human world is beyond me. More so the fact that he can conceal his true form and walk amongst humans now is a bigger problem."

Kurama began to tense for a few minutes before calming down to see Hiei in the corner of the room.

"Hello Hiei I was wondering when you would arrive. I take it Yusuke and the others are on their way here?"

"No they're at Genkai's waiting for you to show up and another thing, leave Goshinki to me. I have a score to settle with him from a while back and I intend to see that he pays for what he did."

"Well that solves one problem now about Kouga; I've heard his name before somewhere." Kurama and Hiei heard Inuyasha chuckle a little causing the two of them to look at the half demon.

"Kouga is the leader of one of the wolf demon packs of demon world. Of course that was before he and his gang came out here to try and avoid my bastard brother. Kouga by rite and blood is their prince but he acts like an idiot. Kouga is my problem anyway since I took the object of his affections away. Besides Kouga's harmless since he can't use his demon abilities out in the open."

"Now that you've mentioned it, how are you able to walk around without drawing much attention to yourself? The last I heard about you, you had dog ears on top of your head."

"Oh yeah that's thanks to this little trinket that my mother gave me a few years ago." Inuyasha pulled out a metal charm that was around his neck and showed both of them.

"I've heard of those things, those are spirit charms. They vary in style and depending on how you use them they can last for years. How did your mother get a hold of that?"

"Well a few years ago before I went off to Europe to study my mother gave me this charm and told me that it would help conceal my demon features and help me keep a low profile. As it turns out this thing comes in pretty handy when you want to blend in, especially in a town that's filled to the brim with every holy figure you can imagine. Also there is one person I'm trying to get rid of. She's a former classmate of mine in my old school back in Sicily and well she's a little on the clingy crazy side. So having this charm helps me out a lot."

After a few minutes the girls came back with snacks and drinks and Hiei had made himself scarce so to speak and began to head towards Genkai's home to see what Yusuke was up to.

After three hours of talking and getting to know one another Kurama decided that now was a time as any to check in with Yusuke and the others.

"Kagome I'm sorry but I must be going. I promised to meet up with a few of my friends later this evening and its getting rather late."

"Oh yeah sorry. I'll see you out." As Kagome got up Inuyasha got up as well.

"I think I better head home too. Mom's probably wondering where I am right now since I've been gone most of the day and haven't called. That and I have to talk to my dad about something."

"Oh okay well I'll see you later then and please stay out of trouble Inuyasha."

"Sure thing babe, you just keep being stubborn then."

"Jerk."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek before pinching her behind then left and waited at the bottom of the steps for Kurama who was seeing red once again. Once Inuyasha was out of sight and Kagome had settled her racing heart she turned to her friend and gave him a hug to make up for her crazy boyfriend.

"Shuichi it was good to see you again after so long and sorry about Inuyasha. He can be an arrogant jerk sometime. But he really has a good heart and is sweet when he wants to be."

"I know and as long as he treats you with the respect you deserve and make you happy that's all that matters to me."

"Thanks Shuichi, oh and before I forget mama wants you over for dinner next Sunday. I take it you heard what dessert was from Souta." Kagome smiled as she heard her friend chuckle a little.

"Yes but answer me something Kagome, why didn't you ever tell me about Kouga and his passes. You know you can tell me anything."

"Well the thing is I didn't think that things would get this bad with Kouga. I had hoped that my last rejection would have made it clear to him that I wasn't interested in him what so ever. But it only made things worse. That's when Inuyasha came into the picture. Apparently he and Kouga have a long standing rivalry going on that won't end until one of them is the victor. But up until now Kouga hasn't tried anything. It's one of my upper classmates, Goshinki Onigumo. For some odd reason he's determined to follow me around and to be honest it's creeping me out. He actually went out of his way to come here and see me here at the shrine. He even threaten Sango about interfering with his families plans. Shuichi what's going on and why is this stuff happening to me? What did I do to his family or am I being punished for something I did in a past life. I don't know anymore." Kurama saw the stressed and tired look in Kagome's eyes and knew that she was going to need a lot of rest to handle this problem.

"Kagome I can't say for sure but I promise things will get better." Kurama saw his friend smile once again and felt a pang of guilt in his heart for he knew that he had to tell her soon about his demon side before she found out that hard way. Or worse she found out from the blasted wolf demon that was chasing her.

"Kagome can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure Shuichi what is it?" Kurama took a deep breath and prayed that this was the right decision he was about to make.

"I was wondering if you could come with me to meet another friend of mine. Her name is Genkai and she lives in a compound that's far from the city in the countryside. You see she's been helping me with certain problems these past few months and I think she can also help you with your problem with Goshinki."

"Well if you think that it will help, I'll go see this Genkai person with you. But in return you have to buy me my favorite cookies for the trip."

"Of course. Now I better get going, I've kept my friends waiting for too long. I'll see you tomorrow Kagome."

"See-ya Shuichi, have a safe trip."

Kurama then proceeded down the shrine steps and found both Inuyasha and Hiei waiting for him.

"So shall we take the slow way or go the fast and fun way to this Yusuke person place?" Kurama gave both Hiei and Inuyasha a smirk before answering them.

"The fast and fun way of course." And like that they were off to meet with Yusuke and the others unaware of the danger and surprises that await them once they met up with Yusuke.

*To be continued*


End file.
